falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Come Fly With Me
}} |trophy =Bronze }} Come Fly With Me is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough # Head to the REPCONN test site. # Enter the facility and discover the source of the ghouls. # Head upstairs to meet with the owner of the voice from the intercom. # Speak with Jason Bright, the leader of the REPCONN ghouls. # You must now clear the basement of the nightkin. To do this you can kill the nightkin there or perform two optional sub-quests, one for the nightkin leader Davison and one for the ghoul Harland. #* Davison may turn hostile depending on which nightkin you kill or whether or not you do so. Different players have reported a variety of results with regard to what causes him to go hostile. (See the talk page for more information on this topic.) #* (Optional) First, go speak to Davison, without killing or being caught by nightkin. Davison's office is to the left down the first corridor you reach as you enter the basement (Davison will appear as a friendly mark on the player's compass, too). Davison will inform the Courier that he led his nightkin to the facility to find a large shipment of Stealth Boys. He will then inform the player that there is one last room he must search, but that a particularly tough ghoul, Harland, has barricaded himself inside of it. The quest will update and Davison will give you a key. #* Go speak to Harland. Head out of Davison's office and go to the right. You will see a locked door with a dead nightkin outside of it. Go inside and Harland will initiate dialogue. He will tell you that he isn't leaving without his friend. If you want the invoice about the Stealth Boys Davison is after, you can help Harland find his friend so he will leave the room peacefully. You could also kill Harland and access the terminal upstairs containing the invoice or sneak past him and access the terminal that way. #* (Optional) Find Harland's friend, who has been imprisoned by the nightkin. #** Head out of the room and follow the corridor to the end then round, follow the steps down and turn to the right. #** In the next room there will be some walkways overlooking the jail below and a cloaked nightkin jailer on patrol. You will need a jail key to find out where Harland's friend has gone. You can either kill the nightkin jailer (which may turn Davison hostile) or you can find one in a desk in the room on the top level of the jail area. #** From the room with the jailer go through a door and down some stairs, then past a door which requires the jail key to open, and in a room on your left you will find the corpse of Harland's missing friend. #** (Optional) Return to Harland and let him know the bad news. Harland will become unhostile and leave the basement. You are now free to look around upstairs without him shooting at you. Be careful; there are lots of bear traps, 3 shotgun traps, a booby-trapped terminal, and nearly a dozen frag mines under little dust mounds in Harland's area on the first floor. #* (Optional) Search the room that Harland is in for the Stealth Boy shipment the nightkin are looking for. #** The shipping invoice is found upstairs in a terminal. The third terminal entry states that the shipment was sent back to RobCo. #* (Optional) Return to Davison with news that the Stealth Boys are not in the REPCONN facility. It is likely the case that Davison will not be hostile at this point, but different players have reported a variety of results. # Return to Jason Bright to inform him that the basement is clear. # Head to the REPCONN basement and talk to Jason Bright about what comes next. You will find a space suit and helmet on a shelf in the room where this happens. # Speak to Chris Haversam about fixing the rockets. #* With a Speech 50 check or the perk Black Widow, you can convince him that he is human, which will gain you Karma. Chris will say that he wants revenge for the ghouls' deception. You can either support his revenge or convince him to let it go. The player must ask Jason about Chris and learn how he came to work for Jason and that they plan to leave him behind in order for the Speech option to appear. #** If you tell Chris he should get revenge, he will ask you for 3 Sugar Bombs to sabotage the engines, in addition to the other required parts. Also, a female character with the Black Widow perk can convince him to sabotage the engines, regardless of whether he believes himself a ghoul. #** If instead you convince him that murder isn't the way, Chris will relocate to Novac after the ghouls launch. #* Note that as you exit the room that contains the space suit and Chris Haversam, there is a ladder found to the left that leads directly outside; this way you don't need to run all the way back up to the front entrance to leave the facility. # Find parts to fix the rockets' thrust controllers. #* The thrust controllers are found at the Gibson scrap yard. They cost 500 caps but with either a Speech or Barter check of 50 you can get them for 50% off. If you use the Lady Killer perk on Old Lady Gibson she will give them to you for free; the parts themselves are kept in a metal box (average) inside the garage which can be picked or opened with Gibson's key. # Find atomic fuel for the rockets. #* The atomic fuel is found just north of Clark Field. Another one located at the opposite side of radioactive golden gecko-infested ruins, near a dead pack brahmin. A corpse wearing a yellow radiation suit has a canister. Alternatively, you can use the rocket souvenirs (5 of them needed). #* Atomic fuel can also be found in the dino-souvenir store, under the T-Rex. Buy the stockroom key from Cliff Briscoe with Barter 30, use the key to open the door and grab the souvenir rockets. You'll need 5. Then take the souvenir rockets back to Chris. 150 souvenir rockets can also be found in a vending machine upstairs of Mick & Ralph's in Freeside. #* As an alternative to the above strategy, one can wait for Cliff to retire for the evening and simply pick the (very-easy) lock. Naturally, this will cause you to lose Karma for picking the lock, but you'll still be able to take all of the souvenir rockets and the Dinky Dinos without penalty. # Return to the REPCONN test site and give the parts to Chris Haversam. # Talk to Chris Haversam to begin preparations for the rocket launch. # Stay in the building and make your way up from the basement to the research wing on the top floor, where you are instructed to go when you enter the building # Complete the launch sequence, by pressing the button on the control panel. If you have Science 55 or greater you can alter the navigation co-ordinates, it is possible to earn 55 extra XP by altering the rocket's trajectory, which should send the rocket 12.5% closer to its destination. This also results in good Karma. If your Intelligence is below 4, you can also try randomly mashing the buttons on the control panel. Watch the cut scene as the rockets take off from the opened launch hangar. You should see a notification that your reputation in Novac is improved. #* You can also set the navigation so that the rockets collide into one another as they launch. This gives you negative Karma, but your reputation in Novac still improves, as you still satisfy the original reason of the quest: to get rid of the ghouls. #* Repeated mashing of the keys will short out the navigation console, resulting in a 50 karma loss. # Return to Manny Vargas if you started the quest with him. Completing the quest with him will give an additional boost to your Novac reputation. Quest stages Notes * If feral ghouls enter the science lab and attack you, it will cause the followers to try to escape and Jason Bright to become hostile. ** This can be fixed by reloading the quick save created when you enter the science lab, when the ghouls have not entered yet. * Once you initiate the launch sequence a radio station called "Launch Music" comes on; this station plays only the "Ride of the Valkyries" by Richard Wagner and shuts off once the Courier leaves the observation deck. * Attempting to move Antler or responding with mocking comments will cause Davison to immediately become hostile to the player. * You can't tell Harland the bad news about his friend until you take the part of the quest where you're supposed to enter the basement. * If you remove the nightkin from the basement (peacefully or otherwise) before talking to Jason, Chris will still tell you through the intercom in the control room that the rockets are none of your business and to do what Jason told you to do, even though you haven't talked with him yet. * As the rockets take off from the launch pad, you'll notice that the main boosters on one rocket seem to have been delayed, resulting in it almost crashing into the building you're standing in before blasting off in a slightly different direction than the others. * Jason's speech once the rockets are ready will be cut short if the player reaches the room where Davison was before he finishes it. ** Additionally, Jason will refer to the Courier during the speech as a male, regardless of gender.GhoulJasonBright.txt#JasonBrightSpeech5 * You gain only 200 XP more if you solve the quest with a non-violent solution (speaking with Davison) and if you help Harland finding his friend. Helping Davison but killing Harland grants only 100 XP more. * The space suit and helmet can be found on a shelf in the REPCONN basement overlooking the irradiated rocket hangar, where you go to give the fuel and thrusters to the ghouls for the rocket. * Attempting to go up the stairs in the room where Harland is located will turn him hostile. You must not only agree to help, but must have found his companion as well to avoid hostilities. * It is not possible to fast-travel from the balcony where the launch console sits, post-patch. * It is possible to fast-travel after leaving the room and then re-entering (after the launch). * You cannot shoot into the launch pad because of a barely visible glass window that cannot be pierced. * It is never mentioned where or what the "sacred place" is, yet No-bark Noonan claims it is the Moon and Jason mentions there is too much radiation where they are going, so Chris would last only minutes. * If Chris Haversam is not at the REPCONN test site when you first go down, try going back to where Jason Bright's ghouls were located to get Jason Bright to go into the REPCONN test site. * After the rockets are launched, the items in the research lab will still give you negative Karma if you take them despite the fact that the ghouls won't be using them anymore. This happens even if Chris leaves the facility. * Any feral ghouls that you didn't kill inside REPCONN will join the "Great Journey." Feral ghouls that you didn't kill outside REPCONN will still be there and be hostile. Behind the scenes * The quest was implemented and designed primarily by Jesse Farrell and Akil Hooper. * According to Joshua Sawyer, this is the very first major questline they designed, which shows their inexperience with the engine and is the reason for it being generally frustrating.J. Sawyer Tumblr * The song that plays quietly in the background during and after launching the rockets is Richard Wagner's "Ride of the Valkyries." * The name of this quest is a reference to the popular song [http://lyrics.fandom.com/Frank_Sinatra:Come_Fly_With_Me "Come Fly with Me"], which was performed by Frank Sinatra in 1957. This song was composed by Jimmy Van Heusen and the lyrics were provided by Sammy Cahn. *At one point during development, Davison and his nightkin had multiple ghoul prisoners held in the REPCONN facility, at least one of whom could be located alive. A number of partially removed dialogue options still exist to go with this scenario, including a request that Davison release the ghoul prisoners because "they're no threat" and an option to give the ghoul prisoners three Stealth Boys so that they can make their escape unnoticed. * Another removed portion of the quest would have allowed Chris Haversam to suggest talking to Harland for more information on where to find parts for the rockets. If talked to after he left the basement, Harland would have directed the Courier to "a junkshop east and slightly north of here" run by someone named "Gilbert, or something", indicating this portion was meant to be tied into the retrieval of the thrust control modules. In the finished game this dialogue is given to Haversam instead. If talked to in the basement, Harland would berate the Courier for Chris sending a smoothskin down to ask him questions, rather than mounting a rescue operation. This same dialogue option refers to the Courier as "some smoothskin whose radio got broke", though whether or not this is meant to indicate the Pip-Boy radio is not specified. Both dialogue options are inaccessible in normal gameplay, but are fully voiced if restored via modification or accessed by use of console commands. Bugs Many corrupt saves have been reported in the REPCONN building, at many stages of this quest, and even hours after the quest has been completed. Any save games before this quest will still work. ** Workaround: The corrupt game save file bug may be related to faction scoring. Go away, do a quest that alters your reputation with another faction, and then re-try the mission. | ED-E's Enhanced Sensors perk sometimes fails to negate the stealth ability of the nightkin in the basement. | No cut scene glitch: After handing over the 2nd item and telling Haversam to start, Jason Bright will start his speech but stop after one or 2 sentences. You will see all the ghouls lined up except Harland, who is wandering around the hangar. If you go up to the launch pad and press the button, cut scene music will start but no video of the rockets or the dome opening. You get the exp and Karma for the quest, though. If you go back down again, Haversam will still tell you the journey is about to begin, with no other options left to pick. Rockets will be gone but all ghouls are still down in the hangar. It is believed the bug is triggered after you tell Haversam that he is not able to embark on the journey. After triggering this glitch it is possible to see the rockets fly past at a much faster speed from the hangar when you exit the building and start to walk down the stairs in front of the building leading to the road. ** Possible fix for PC: reset the quest in the console, to be safe do this outside the REPCONN facility. After that go back in, you will notice that you are still at the same point in the quest as you were. Head upstairs and launch the rockets. The Rockets will launch as intended. ** Another possible cause posted by Garmon Slaveman on YouTube: Launching Dome details are not loaded into memory, preventing the scene from rendering correctly. A workaround is to go as close to the dome as you can to ensure it is loaded properly (using tcl console command helps) immediately prior to launch, then returning to the launch room and proceeding with the quest. The cutscene should render as intended. | After completing the quest with sabotage, if you go back and speak with Chris he has no clue what happened to the ghouls. | When at Clark Field trying to retrieve the isotope-239 igniting agent, the Igniting Agent is on a dead scavenger wearing a radiation suit. Even after you pick up the Igniting Agent, the script engine will not acknowledge it, even when it is in your inventory. When you go back to Chris Haversam, he will sometimes not acknowledge that you have it either. Going to the Dino-Dee Lite store and getting the rockets in the backroom does not seem to work sometimes either. Without these rockets, the quest is impossible to complete through normal means. | After leaving the 2nd floor and picking to kill the nightkin, or convince them to leave, the door to the 2nd floor will be locked, and will need a key to open. | If you collect the isotope first, the room where Chris Haversam was, may be empty after you collect the thrusters. This prevents completion of the mission. | Sometimes, if you collect isotope from Mr. RADical, second isotope near dead brahmin is missing. | When at Clark Field to obtain the isotope-239 igniting agent, the scavenger who is in possession of the Igniting Agent is halfway underground with no way to get to them without using console commands. Even shooting the body or using dynamite won't get the body out of the ground. ** Fix: use the third person perspective to get access to the body. | Sometimes after the rockets launch, the Launch Music will turn into to a crackling noise that is impossible to get rid of. It's recommended to create a save game outside of the REPCONN building area so that you can load this file if the problem occurs. (had this happen on Xbox 360, but it stopped once outside of the REPCONN building). ** To turn off this ambient noise, travel to the Strip or another area with ambient music not playing on a radio. This overrides the static's script. ** Another solution for PC is to use the console command "tcl" from the observation room and walk to the ground of the test site without going back through the building. The music will fade out without being replaced by static. | After returning with the second component, and subsequently giving it to Chris Haversam, it's possible that the two speech options to initiate or delay the rocket launch will appear, but no selection can be made. This locks the game up, and a previous save must be loaded (workaround: Type 'setstage 00080664 50' into the developer console, and it'll set the quest to the stage where the Courier goes up and launches the rockets). | Sometimes after getting everything for Jason, he may take the "cherry bombs" off you. Which can pose a problem as you cannot complete the quest. | If Harland was made hostile, but not killed, during the optional parts of the quest, he will be inside of the launch pad with the other ghouls, still hostile. If the player approaches the observation window he will attack, causing all of the ghouls (including Chris) to flee. Leaving the basement and returning later on will result in Chris nowhere to be found, and the ghouls still trying to escape. | If Harland's missing friend is found before you first encounter him, you have the option to answer "I already found her." Harland will then leave the place. However, if you spend too much time in the room (i.e. defusing all of the traps), he comes back and moves to his starting position. Since he turns hostile as soon as you enter the upper level of the room, it may prove difficult to retrieve the shipping manifest. ** Fix: a) Stealth Boy usage b) reload previous savegame c) open console & use the command to disable the AI combat behavior. Don't forget to turn it back on afterwards, or else you may ruin your game. ** Note that Harland will remain hostile for the rest of the quest. | During Jason's speech it is sometimes possible to see a random wastelander walking around with the feral ghouls. | After completing the launch sequence, and you set the rockets to collide into one another, go back to the basement and the radioactive barrels will no longer be present on the launchpad. | Sometimes, after launching the rockets, the Launch Music will continue playing until you leave the building. | While leaving the upstairs area on a blitz to the launchpad, sometimes a ghoul or two will put on a spacesuit before leaving. Once you're outside of the upstairs area, there will sometimes be a single ghoul on his way to the launchpad. Killing him provides you with a spacesuit in full condition (coupled with the space helmet the suit is worth around a thousand caps). This does not cause the other ghouls to turn hostile. It can be performed a second time if once in the basement another lonely ghoul is running toward the launchpad. These spacesuits, though aesthetically identical to the one found on the shelf, cannot be worn for some reason. Furthermore, after bringing Chris the parts he needs, on your way back up to the observation deck any ghouls you may have killed for their spacesuits will have new spacesuits that you can sell for a thousand caps. Once the rockets are launched the bodies will disappear, so don't forget about it on your way out. In total this glitch can nab you approximately four thousand caps. | If Chris Haversam is talked to during the end of the quest, he may walk out of the control room and fall through the floor making the quest impossible to complete. | When doing the portions of the quest related to the basement of the facility, it may be impossible to engage in dialogue with Harland when opening the door to his room, with an invisible door remaining after opening the door. }} Gallery Ghouls ready to fly.jpg|The ghouls ready for lift off Third rocket.jpg|Destroyed third rocket References Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests de:Flieger, grüß mir die Sonne es:Vuela Conmigo ru:Давай полетаем uk:Давай політаємо